


Now Is Enough

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [44]
Category: Eureka, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eureka/Stargate SG-1, Any, And Jack had thought Eureka was weird enough...(by enmuse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Isis the Sphinx prompt: Eureka/Stargate SG-1
> 
> *As the prompt was only the crossover, I went over to LJ's comment-fic to look over the prompts, there were only four, so here you are Isis the Sphinx, number three.*

Jack O'Neill had lived in Eureka until the death of his son, and the divorce of his wife. He'd also met a little girl there, Jo – who had wanted to dance her life away, but he'd taught to survive. Jack still wasn't sure if it was the right thing – or the only thing he could have done to avoid seeing her eyes die while the body lived on. Jo had a spirit like fire, it needed to live to thrive.

He was proud of her, and thought he'd done as well with her as he could with any little girl, his or not.

That did not mean Jack thought he'd ever live to see the day Jo Lupo would hold a grown man's hand as he followed her about like a child – or puppy. It was Daniel Jackson, and wasn't – there was knowledge there, knowing untainted by life's experiences. By people, by Jack. It hurt to see it. To see that much innocence, and to wonder how much of it was lost – changed – by when Daniel met Jack, and was now gone – and would come back again, unavoidably.

Jack – almost – wanted to walk away from Daniel, and never have him know what he'd done in making the Stargate work, in never passing through the portal. Never let him speak to another alien, or touch something that could do this…damming, giving to- be damaged innocence.

"Daniel – this is Jack." Jo Lupo looks him in the eye and doesn't give Jack the chance to run away.

"Is he here to take me away?" There is no regret, no fear in Daniel's voice. There should be. Jack makes he's own choice, and damns the rest.

"No. We'll stay here. There is no reason you can't do your work here." Jack gives Jo and Daniel a lopsided smile, Jo looks surprised – but Daniel only nods thoughtfully. Daniel doesn't need to risk his life and his knowledge gained along with that ignorance about people too much like innocence. He's too valuable – and Jack, well, this world will be enough – he's certainly seen enough of what's out there. He can lead from the backseat – or try, he'll not see Daniel die again for going adventuring first hand.

"I'd like that." Daniel says, softly – gratefully. Jo Lupo rolls her eyes, and Jack knows that Eureka is his home –weird enough for now.


End file.
